Uji Kandungan Zat
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Perbincangan ganjen Ino dan Gaara di tengah tugas kelompok./ Challenge fic dari TouSan/ Tidak sesuai harapan.


Challenge fiction untuk **TouSan**

Naruto © Masashi K.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Itu seharusnya untuk ditetesi nanti, kita harus melakukannya dengan _lugol_ dulu seperti urutan pertama yang disuruh,"

"Tapi aku ingin menetesinya dengan _benedict_ duluan,"

"Bukan itu yang seharusnya dilakukan duluan,"

"Tapi aku ingin,"

Lalu ramai.

Ya begitulah yang terjadi di kediaman Gaara di pagi hari Minggu yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

.

 _ **ENJOY!**_

.

.

.

.

.

Certanya, Ino dan Gaara sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama. Tugas kelompok yang mereka dapatkan sebenarnya cukup mudah, yaitu menguji gizi dalam makanan. Mereka harus melakukan percobaan di rumah dan menulis hasil penelitiannya di buku mereka masing-masing.

Iya cukup mudah. _Cukup._

Yang membuatnya menambahkan kata _cukup_ padahal itu tugas yang sangat mudah adalah pangeran panda merah kita yang suka molor. Iya, Gaara.

Setelah diputuskan bahwa Ino dan Gaara satu kelompok, mereka melakukan suit untuk menentukan di rumah siapa yang akan dijadikan tempat mengerjakan tugas. Awalnya rumah Ino yang kena. Tapi, ada _tapi_ nya, Gaara yang _sangat amat suka sekali_ molorin waktu buat ngerjakan tugas dengan alasan dia sibuk (meski aslinya dibuat begadang sampe kantung matanya besar banget yang mungkin muat dimasukin dompet), tugas yang seharusnya masih ada tenggat waktu dua minggu untuk dikumpulkan hanya tinggal kurang dari 24 jam saja. Dan untuk itu, Ino langsung nyamperin rumah Gaara tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dan memutuskan akan mengerjakan tugas di rumah Gaara.

Sebelum berangkat tadi, Ino sudah menghapalkan jampi-jampi paling ampuh untuk Gaara. Apabila nanti Gaara masih pingin ngulur waktu untuk gak ngerjain tugas mereka lagi, bakal Ino kutuk dan jadi panda merah selamanya dan Ino buang ke penangkaran kebun binatang. HAHAHAHAHA.

Ino tak segan-segan untuk mencet bel rumah Gaara beratus-ratus kali sampai yang punya rumah keluar, untung orang tua Gaara sedang keluar kota dan kakak-kakaknya sudah menikah semua jadi Ino tak usah risau (intinya Gaara pernah ngamuk karena ia jomblo sendiri di rumah, makanya ditinggal papa-mamanya keluar kota *digampar Gaara*). Ino juga tidak peduli dengan tetangga Gaara, ini untuk nilai akademik kelulusan di sekolah mereka. Lagipula, memangnya tetangga Gaara siapa Ino ? *DAREDAREDAA*

Ino telah lupa rupanya, bahwa rumahnya dan Gaara cuma beda 4 rumah saja.

Dan barusan saja Ino mau membaca pelet mujarabnya, seorang anak laki-laki tampan dengan rambut merah dan mata hijau _jade_ membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ino bisa saja terpesona bila ia tidak melihat sang bocah merah hanya menggunakan kolor saja. Kentara baru bangun tidur di jam delapan pagi ini. Kolornya gambar pikadut lagi.

Ino jadi menyesal kenapa ia tidak menghapal mantra pemusnah saja.

Dan setelah Ino masuk sambil menggenggam erat pintu rumah Gaara, ia lalu dibanting oleh Ino sampai retak kerangkanya ‒pintunya yang dibanting. Pintunya.

Lalu sekarang, setelah Gaara ‒dipaksa‒ mandi dan bersiap mengerjakan tugas oleh Ino, mereka malah bacod sana-sini bukannya ngerjain tugas.

" _BENEDICT_ NYA HARUSNYA DITETESI KE ATAS NASI JUGA! KENAPA MALAH KAU TETESI KE ATAS AYAMNYA ?! ITU KAN UNTUK LARUTAN _BIURET, PANDA~_!" teriak Ino, mangkel.

"Oh, salah ya ?" balas Gaara datar, tidak peduli dan tidak sadar diri. Minta digampar.

"Gaara, kau itu keracunan protein ya ? Kemana otakmu yang cerdas di kelas itu ? Rasanya aku mulai pusing lama-lama dekat kau, padahal seingatku keracunan tidak menular," ujar Ino lelah. Harap bersabar No, ini ujian, dari Tuhan.

"Hoo," balas Gaara datar. Ia lalu mengambil kertas HVS putih dan menempelkanya di pipi kiri Ino. Ia lalu menggosoknya pelan.

Ino yang bingung, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Kamu ngapain ?"

Gaara menarik tangannya dan melihat lagi kertas HVS di tangannya yang sekarang jadi sedikit kusut, "Harusnya ada noda transparan, kukira begitu caranya menguji lemak yang ada,"

 _KRAK_

" **Gaara, menurutmu aku harus segera mengguyurmu dengan** _ **biuret**_ **untuk membuktikan bahwa kau benar-benar kebanyakan protein ?"**

"Duhduduhduhduhduhduhduh, Ino- _chan_ nanti tanganku bisa patah, nanti bisa patah lho,"

Ino mendengus pelan dan melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Gaara menatap datar tangannya yang berwarna sama seperti protein yang ditetesi _biuret_ , berwarna ungu. Gelap.

"Astaga kalau urusan begini saja baru kau pandai. Gaara, meskipun kita teman masa kecil, aku tidak akan memberimu kelonggaran kalau kau tidak mau mengerjakan tugas," ujar Ino sambil menatap Gaara, dahinya sedikit mengkerut. Miris melihat tugasnya yang masih suci tak terjamah. Batinnya sekarang sedang menangis di pojokan dengan muka pucat berderai air mata seperti rampok kecyduk nyopet.

Loh ? Jadi dia copet atau rampok sih ?

"Kau tidak sadar ? Perlu kutetesi _benedict_ dulu baru sadar ?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Ino.

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, kali ini murni tidak mengerti bukan miris, "Hah ?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Ino terkejut, setelah sekian lama ia bisa melihat kembali menyeringai keji ‒senyum kecil seperti itu.

"Karena kau itu glukosa. Kau terlalu manis jadi gampang sekali membuatku ingin selalu menggodamu."

Ino memerah. Kepalanya mengeluarkan uap.

 _PIK_

"Jangan bilang karena aku ini glukosa makanya aku gendut dan kebanyakan lemak ya ?! Itu juga niat terselubungmu untuk mengejekku kan ?!"

Gaara memalingkan wajah, " _Cih,_ "

"Panda kampret!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Hohoho, ternyata bisa juga selesai kalo rajin *dasar pemalas*

Pada dasarnya, Mee emang tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'cerita durasi 10 menit' dan juga _science fiction._ Dan hasilnya, Mee malah gak tau ini genre nya apa. *gblk*

Mungkin tidak seperti yang diharapkan, tapi Mee harap cukup memuaskan. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Terimakasih dah mampir,

Meenyaw.


End file.
